Studentalia
by nerf-battles
Summary: What would happen if all the Countries had to go undercover at a High School? Hilarity and unwise romances is what. Some drug use and underage drinking. Several parings AmericaXOC CanadaXOC Gerita spamano fruk ect.
1. Chapter 1

To say the countries were pissed would be an understatement. They had to put their already busy lives on hold to act like _children_. Well not exactly children, high school students actually. It was decided by their bosses that all of the countries would travel to one place and attempt to "get along". Why they had to pose as exchange students none of the countries could guess. Their bosses said they needed a believable cover story and that was the most probable. Well they thought it was bull.

"Ok, it's time to chose," Germany sighed at the end of the meeting. They of course wouldn't be able to agree which country they would all be stuck in so they agreed to draw one from a hat. Germany reached into the hat as the other countries watched gloomily. He looked at the paper and if possible, his face fell more.

"America," he said to a chorus of groans.

"Haha yeah!" America shouted. He, of course, was one of the only ones to have not been put out by the idea in the first place and now he was even more excited.

"Be ready to leave in two weeks, America is now in charge of setting everything up," Germany said a little nervously. He didn't much like the idea of America being in charge of anything.

"Don't worry, I'll choose a totally awesome place for us!" America said.

"Make sure it's a smaller town. We don't want to attract too much attention," Germany muttered.

"I'm on it Bro!" America practically shouted while slapping Germany on the back. They're doomed.

"What is this place called again?" England asked as they walked through the airport.

"Dude this is Portland, but it's not where we're gonna be. We have a bus waiting that's gonna take us to a town less than an hour away," America explained.

"What is the name of the town?" China asked.

"Some Podunk town called Molalla," America answered.

"How did you choose it?" Germany asked nervously.

"Well I would have normally set us up in New York or something but dude you told me a small town. I threw a dart at the map of the US and it landed in Oregon. Then I threw a dart at the map of Oregon and it totally landed on Molalla," he said and started laughing for some reason.

"Our fate was decided by darts… why did we leave this up to America again?" England muttered.

"Oh don't be so gloomy, it was just the location that was decided by fate. Who knows? Maybe there is a reason we are going there," France said.

"Yeah right. It's not like we are going to be able to socialize with the population there anyway. We don't want the town to find out we're countries, remember?" England shot back.

"That's right," Germany said loudly as they seated themselves on the bus. "Try to avoid the population as much as possible outside of…classes."

"But Germany, I want to make friends!" Italy whined.

"Nein," Germany almost shouted. "Why would you want to be friends with high school students anyway?"

"Germany~…" Italy whined back as the other countries lost interest and started their own conversations as the bus headed for the freeway.

Germany scooted closer to Italy, "Aren't I your friend?" he whispered grabbing Italy's hand. Blushing, Italy squeezed Germany's hand and cuddled in close.

"Of course we're friends Germany."

"Then why do you need more friends?"

Italy looked up at Germany whose face was as red as the T-shirt that he wore that America had given him. Italy couldn't believe how cute the usually stern Germany was sometimes.

"Don't feel bad Germany! I just like to meet new people," Italy rushed to comfort him.

"I know Italy. I'm sorry, I just…"Germany trailed off, not exactly knowing what he was trying to say. Italy watched Germany grow rapidly more flustered and giggled lightly to himself and cuddled in closer for the rest of the ride.

"We're here. Now get your crazy asses off my bus," The bus driver grumbled sometime later.

Running down the aisle to be the first one off, America jumped off the bus onto the grass covered hill behind the school where the students were dropped off for school. "Yo, I'm here now guys! We can start the year now!" He yelled, not even realizing that the only looks he got were of confusion and mockery. "Carry this will yah, dude?" he said throwing his bag at Canada who had got off the bus after him.

"Oh… Ok," Canada managed, dragging both his and America's overly heavy bag with him. "Hey, what exactly is in here?" he asked sheepishly.

"Only the necessities," America beamed putting an arm around Canada, adding even more weight onto his shoulders.

"Oh…"

Behind them France and Britain argued over who would be getting the top and bottom bunks in the room they had agreed to share, yet neither seemed to realize that they had started holding hands when they realized how uncomfortable they were in this new setting. Britain and France were followed by a Flustered Germany and an overly ecstatic Italy who clung to his arm and pointed at the strangely dressed teenagers in the quad. Germany reluctantly went with Italy to talk to a boy and girl he had spotted with bright red hair.

"Hey!" Italy yelled excitedly, "girl with the spaghetti hair!"

"I think he's talking to you," The tall boy nodded over her head. She turned looking very confused.

"Who the fuck?" she asked looking over the two countries. "Spaghetti hair? Really?"

"Yeah! It's really red and curly," Italy explained excitedly.

"Fair enough I guess," She said slowly.

"Are you guys exchange students?" The tall boy asked.

"Ja, I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt," Germany replied.

"And I'm Italy!" Italy stated proudly.

"Your name is Italy?" The boy asked confused.

"Nien, his name is Feliciano Vargas," Germany corrected quickly nudging Italy whose face shown red with shame. "He's from Italy and I am from Germany."

"Oh, ok," the boy said seeming to lose interest staring across the quad at one of the exchange students carrying two bags and following a boy who had apparently stolen an American flag and was using it as a cape as he jumped over students heads claiming to be a hero.

"Damn! Germans are hot!" The girl exclaimed looking Ludwig up and down.

Hearing her words Italy clung to Germany tightly.

"Oh," The girl said seeing the gesture, "I didn't realize you two were together."

"What?" Germany looked down and realized he was holding Italy against himself with a single arm. "Nien!" He yelled pushing Italy away. "We are just friends!"

"But Germany~" Italy whined.

"Do you always refer to yourselves as your countries?" The boy questioned, once again gaining interest in the conversation, as the boy he had been watching had noticed him, and told the hero and they had began to walk towards them.

"Ja," Germany replied, "It is just a little thing we do."

"What's going on over here?" America yelled jumping onto the girl's shoulders.

"What the fuck dude!" The girl yelled pushing him off onto the grassy ground where he landed on his butt with his glasses on sideways. Looking down at him she blushed realizing just how cute he was, especially all flustered as he had obviously never been pushed down before.

"What was that for dude?" the boy said gathering himself and his flag-cape.

As the girl introduced herself as Keri, and helped America to his feet who claimed to be Alfred Jones, the boy began to talk with Canada.

"H-hey…" The boy stuttered.

"Hi."

"So, um, what's your name?" the boy asked.

"Oh, I'm Matthew," He said quietly. "What's yours?"

"I'm Evan," He replied just as quietly, blushing a little. Evan glanced over and laughed at Keri's blush as she tried to keep up with Alfred's ramblings and crazy laughter.

"Sorry my brother is a lot to handle sometimes," Matthew said a little sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sure she can handle him," Evan laughed and Matthew blushed at his words. The Bell rang overhead stopping everyone's conversation short.

"The get your ass to class bell," Keri laughed.

"What's your first class?" Alfred asked her.

"Well I have math with Ms. Ledesma, and I think Evan does too, right?" she said and looked to Evan.

"Yeah," he said, starting to head inside.

"Oh awesome so do we!" Alfred cheered, indicating him and Matthew.

"So do we!" Feliciano yelled grabbing onto Ludwig's arm causing the German to blush.

"Well then, follow me," Keri gestured hugely towards the school.

Keri took the lead with Alfred close behind, itching to be able to lead himself, as he was, of course, the hero of the story, or so he thought. Evan and Matthew followed close behind, switching around bags so Matthew was only carrying Alfred's making Matthew blush so red he seemed to glow. Behind them Feliciano clung to Ludwig like a magnet.

"So what's he got in that bag that's so heavy?" Evan asked Matthew.

"Oh… I'm not really sure, but he needs it," Matthew replied, refusing to make eye contact and staring off into the distance.

"It's my necessities!" Alfred yelled while hopping behind Keri, making her giggle like a child.

"Why are you so close behind me dude?" Keri asked Alfred.

"It's because I'm the hero, bro!" He yelled with pride.

"You're the hero of what?"

"Well I can be your hero if you'd like."

At his words Keri stiffened for a minute and Alfred bumped into her before they started moving again, this time side-by-side. Peering over her shoulder Keri caught Evan and Matthew exchanging phone numbers.

"I-uh… I think Matthew and Evan are getting along pretty well," She said still blushing brightly.

"Bro, your face is super red," Alfred laughed.

"Yeah, it's warm in here," she said and turned into the classroom. She went right to the back of the room and sat in a corner. Alfred immediately plopped down next to her causing her him give him a confused look. Evan and Matthew grabbed the seats next to them and Ludwig and Feliciano sat in front of Keri and Alfred.

"Lovino, Antonio!" Feli called to two boys that just walked in. "Come sit here!"

The two quickly made their way over and grabbed the seats next to Ludwig and Feli.

"Wow, foreigners on all sides," Keri laughed then looked over at Alfred. "Though… you don't seem that foreign really."

"Oh… yeah Mattie and I are from C-Canadia," He said, sounding almost strained.

"Canada?" She asked.

"Y-yeah! That place," he chuckled weakly.

"Oh," Keri stumbled. "I'm so sorry…"

"Wait, wha-" Alfred started but was cut off when the teacher walked in and immediately started going over what we would learn that term. Keri watched the teacher for a while until a paper slid onto her desk.

_What are you doing after school?_ She glanced over to Alfred then beyond him to Evan who had clearly seen the note passing. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes at him. She wrote a response and slid it onto Alfred's desk.

_Pretty much nothing._

_Want to hang with us tonight?_

_Evan too?_

_Duh. Mattie seems attached already._

_I'm down I guess._

_Great! I'll catch you after class._

The class dragged on and after doing some math problems the bell finally rang. True to his word Alfred was talking before Keri even started putting her things away.

"So give me your number bro," he said cheerfully.

"Oh damn," Evan laughed from behind Alfred.

"Shut up man, it's not like you didn't just give your number to Matthew," she shot at him.

"Oh you saw that?" he mumbled and Keri smirked.

"Yes I did, bitch," she said and stuck out her tongue.

"You're avoiding me," Alfred said playfully.

"Oh…um," Keri stuttered and grabbed a pen and grabbed Alfred's hand to write on it.

"Awesome!" he cheered as he looked at it.

"Get to your next class guys," Ms. Ledesma called from her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

(Evan: History)

"Do you know where Ms. Earl's history class is?" Matthew asked Evan.

"Yeah, I have her class next," he replied. "Follow me."

"I have her class too!" Matthew said excitedly jumping up and following Evan, who carried both their bags again, to their next class. Turning around Evan noticed that both Antonio and Lovino were following him and Matthew.

"Why are they following us?" he asked.

"They have second period with us."

"Oh"

Walking down the hall Evan noticed that people kept bumping into Matthew so he pulled him behind him to avoid him getting trampled by the massive crowd. It almost seemed like nobody even noticed he was there, even after they had ran into him.

"Th-thank you," Matthew said quietly from behind Evan.

"No problem, but you need to be more assertive," Evan said as nicely as he could.

"I've been told," Matthew chuckled weakly. Evan paused in the hall when he felt Matthew get shoved into his back. Evan spun around and saw a boy that had run into Matthew, and only at that moment seemed to be noticing Matthew in front of him.

"Oh I- I'm sor-," Matthew started but Evan stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't apologize, he ran into you," Evan said then looked at the boy. "Watch it you little shit!"

"Yeah, sorry man," The boy said fearfully as she stared up at Evan.

"Beat it," Evan snapped and the boy scrambled away.

"Wow, thank you," Matthew blushed.

"I'll stick up for you if you won't," Evan smiled at him.

"We sh-should probably get to class," Matthew said softly.

"You guys look so cute," Antonio cooed.

"You're holding everything up, we're gonna be fuckin late," Lovino grumbled.

"Sorry," Evan grumbled. Before turning around he looked over at Antonio and Lovino, noticing that they were holding hands and looked like a couple standing next to each other. "You two are cute together."

Bounding to either side of the hallway Antonio and Lovino tried to avoid looking at each other as they walked down the hallway. Much to Evan's pleasure they very quickly gravitated back to each other and Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand in a way that seemed like he never wanted to let go again, all without even looking at each other.

"Dickhead," Lovino muttered under his breath.

"Do they even know?" Evan asked Matthew.

"No," Matthew explained, "They are as clueless as Francis and Arthur."

"Who?" Evan asked lost.

"You'll meet them later," Matthew continued. "They're exchange students too."

"Oh, ok," Evan said opening the door to the classroom.

Entering the classroom revealed the odd spectacle inside. The last classroom they had been in had just been white and plain with a few math posters hung here and there, but this room was filled with colorful posters and nonsensical ornaments hanging from the ceiling. In the front of the room a tall slender woman with short cut hair wearing the most gaudy clothes and jewelry known to man ecstatically greeted everyone as they entered the room.

"What a crazy bat," Lovino muttered as the four of them made their way to the only four empty seats.

"Ms. Earl is fucking awesome," Evan said cheerfully.

"Hey class!" the bubbly teacher said. She began passing out papers about what they would go over that term, talking cheerfully all the way.

"Hey," Antonio nudged Evan.

"What?" Evan whispered back.

"Is… is she high?" Antonio asked and Evan burst out in laughter.

"Probably," Evan got out between laughs.

"What the fuck is wrong with this school?" Lovino hissed from the other side of Antonio.

"Weed is not that bad…" Matthew whispered from Evan's other side. The other three looked at him in stunned silence. "What?"

"And they're just having their own conversation over there," Ms Earl said slightly louder.

"Forgive me senorita," Antonio said with a charming smile. Ms. Earl paused and looked him over with a little smile. Lovino visibly tensed and gritted his teeth.

"Pervy old bat," they barely heard him mutter.

(Keri: Science)

"So Ludwig," Keri said quietly so she wouldn't get Feliciano's attention as well. "You like Feliciano don't you?"

"Nein! What?" he said a little panicked. Fortunately the class was loud with chatter, apparently Mr. Z wasn't going to force work on them after explaining the class.

"Dude, it's ok. I think you'd be really cute together," she smiled. He glanced around and when he'd seen that Feliciano was nervously talking to the Russian student Ivan, he looked back to her with a blush.

"You think so?" He asked softly. She gave a little squeal and clapped her hands together.

"Oh I knew it!" she said in a higher voice than normal. "So why haven't you made a move? He's obviously into you."

"He is?" he asked blinking owlishly.

"Are you fucking blind? Ok seriously just watch how he treats you the rest of the day and we'll talk about it tonight when we hang out," she said.

"We're hanging out tonight?" he asked.

"Well yeah… Alfred said you were all staying somewhere together, and he invited me and Evan over after school," she explained, suddenly unsure.

"He what?" he suddenly yelled causing several people around them to jump. Feliciano and Ivan looked over curiously.

"Yeah… um, is that a problem?" she asked nervously.

"That fool," Ludwig muttered rubbing his temples.

"If it's a big deal, we don't have to go you know," she said softly. Ludwig looked at her for a moment before Feliciano scooted over and latched onto his arm.

"Ger- uh… Ludwig, let them come over. They seem really nice," he beamed and looked up at Ludwig. Ludwig gazed at him for a moment before he smiled and nodded.

"Ok, very well," he said with a sigh and Feliciano cheered with a giggle. The bell rang and the students slowly stood and headed for the door.

"Fuck yes! Band," Keri said with a cheer.

"You have band too? That's so cool!" Feliciano laughed.

"Holy shit little dude, are you stalking me?" Keri joked and looked at Ludwig who looked just a little sad.

"I'll see you at lunch It- uh, Feliciano," Ludwig said and Feliciano practically tackled him in a hug before he turned to follow Keri.

"Mind if I follow? I also have band," Ivan asked Keri.

"Sure dude, no problem," she smiled at him and started down the hallway. "Actually it's just at the end of the hallway."

They made their way down the hallway quickly towards the music wing of the school. "So what were you and Ludwig talking about in there?" Feliciano asked trying to keep pace with Keri.

"Oh," she stumbled for a minute. "We were talking about chocolate."

"Chocolate!" Feliciano exclaimed. "I love chocolate, but not as much as pasta!"

"Really?" She questioned trying to change the subject. "What's your favorite kind of chocolate?"

""Uh~," Feliciano started blushing quite brightly, "anything German really…"

Keri got quite a kick from that and continued on with the German topic. "Do you like many German things? Like their food or boys?"

"Boys?" he squeaked embarrassed. "No, no, no! I do enjoy German Sausage though, Ger- uh Ludwig gives me them for dinner all the time."

"Oh my fucking god," Keri nearly yelled stumbling into the band room falling down next to a confused Lovino.

"Are you two ok?" Lovino asked a flustered Keri and a glowing Feliciano.

"Oh, yeah we're fine," Keri answered before Feliciano could gather himself. "Where is Evan?"

"He walked Matthew to his Literature class," Lovino told her while helping her to her feet.

"When does Ludwig come back?" Feliciano whined.

"Aww, after this period, I'm sure you'll survive," Keri giggled.

"Don't be such a baby Feli," Lovino growled.

"Easy for you to say you have every class with Antonio," Feliciano shot back.

"Wh- what the hell does that have to do with anything?" Lovino shouted.

"We don't have our fifth period together," Antonio weakly put in.

"Shut up Antonio, you're not helping," Lovino snapped at him turning red. Keri watched finding the whole thing rather adorable. She looked over the rest of the room recognizing people from previous years. Two men caught her eye that were talking to Mr. Ferris; one was clearly Asian so she assumed they were exchange students as well.

"Do you guys know those two?" she asked the group around her and they looked over.

"Oh yeah! It's um… Roderick from Austria and Kiku from Japan," Feli explained.

"Are we missing the fun?" Someone said from the door and Keri turned to see two blond men.

"Well you're from France," Keri chuckled at the one with longer hair.

"Oui, how could you tell?" he smiled at her.

"Maybe it's your ridiculous accent," The other blond shot at him.

"And England," Keri said to him.

"Ah, yes. I'm Arthur and this is Francis," he said politely.

"Maybe we should find our seats," Antonio chuckled when he saw most people were sitting already.

"Oh good point. Well I'm over with the trumpets," she said with a wave and turned to go to the back.

"Oh me too," Arthur said and followed her. She smiled and chatted happily with him as they sat down and the rest of the group found where they were supposed to be sitting. It wasn't until minutes after Mr. Ferris had started handing out the syllabus that a bright faced Evan and a disappointed Alfred came bursting into the room.

"Why are you two so late?" Mr. Ferris questioned them.

"Oh," Evan managed, "I caught the new exchange student from Canada lost in the hallway."

The expression on Alfred's face made it obvious that that wasn't the whole story but Mr. Ferris let it slide as not only it was the first day of school, but honestly as the band teacher he didn't give a crap. Alfred and Evan made their way to their seats next to Keri, which was short lived as Alfred made Keri and Evan switch so she could be in the middle.

"So what really happened that made you two so late?" She asked Evan.

"I caught the Canadian over there trying to eat all the cheeseburgers in the cafeteria that were being prepared for lunch," he explained.

"But why were you in the Cafeteria?"

"Shortcut from the lit hall."

"Oh yeah," she smirked at him. "So how did it go with Matthew?"

"What do you mean?" Evan blushed. "I only walked him to class!"

"Sure," Keri teased.

As she giggled at Evan she turned to talk to Alfred who seemed to be stuffing his face with burgers and a chocolate milkshake. Taken aback, she couldn't even get out a word as he ate at superhuman speeds.

"Sure he's not American?" Evan giggled, sending Arthur into a fit of laughter.

"Y- you do know lunch is right after this period right?" Keri finally got out.

"Oh awesome! We can sit together," Alfred said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah… that's not what I meant but cool," Keri laughed.

"He always eats, don't mind him," Arthur said.

"Keri, you can talk to your new friends after class," Mr. Ferris said with annoyance. Keri blushed and mumbled an apology.

"Dude, she wasn't the only one talking," Alfred suddenly spoke up.

"Ok, then all of you shut up," Ferris snapped back. "We only have a week to get some songs down for the first assembly."

Ferris then moved everyone around to be in their own sections. Alfred grumbled a little when he was told to sit with the drummers until he realized he was still right behind Keri with only a row of xylophones between them. Roderick, Feli, Lovino, Antonio and Ivan were all seated near the piano. Kiku and Francis were put up front and Evan was put in the middle row. The rest of the period was spent practicing pep music for the upcoming assembly. When the bell rang all of the countries automatically sought out Keri and Evan.

Lunch would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the hall with a group of blushing and bickering exchange students was something that would have normally annoyed Keri, but all she could focus on was that, upon exiting the band room, Alfred had grabbed her hand. She barely even noticed the nonsensical jabber that wafted from his mouth in between hamburgers that he pulled from a small knapsack that he had slung over the same shoulder as his ridiculously heavy looking book bag. Her heart began to race as he swung her around with a single hand with superhuman-like strength. Staring straight into his hypnotic blue eyes she almost lost herself.

"Where are we?" Alfred asked her. Looking around she realized that without thinking about it she had lead them in the wrong direction down the hall and they were now in front of the side door of the school leading to the staff parking lot. Searching for reassurance from Evan she looked around for him, only barely spotting him heading the other direction with something white sticking out of his bag.

"God damn it!" she screamed, running down the hall still holding Alfred's hand as if her life depended on it. Behind her the horde of countries- er I mean- exchange students stampeded with her. For a brief moment she felt like the goose at the head of the arrow, which reminded her of Canada, which reminded her of Alfred, which is why she turned bright red just feet behind Evan and fell on her face, pulling Alfred down with her. Looking down at the bewildered girl beneath him Alfred, for the first time blushed as he realized just how cute she looked.

"See," he whispered in her ear, positioning himself above her on all fours, "you need me to be your hero."

Turning bright red she pushed him off her with a very audible, and questionable, "Oh damn!"

Looking over his shoulder to see the ruckus behind him Evan stopped in the middle of the hall, just in time to see a frazzled, and almost hyperventilating, Keri pull herself to her feet. For the first time she got a good look at the white fuzzy thing sticking out of Evan's bag.

"Is that a bear?" she asked him with a look of profound confusion.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Matthew gave it to me until we meet up at lunch," He answered cuddling it.

"It's really… cute. Wait, is it moving?" Keri asked.

"Yeah, and it keeps asking who I am," Evan explained while petting its head.

"Well come on, some of us don't have burgers stashed away in our bags," Romano snapped from beside Antonio.

"You're just jealous because he thought ahead," Keri laughed.

"Haha that's right! You-" Alfred started before a voice cut him off.

"Clear the halls people," a man in a suit with dark messy hair called to them.

"Come on," Keri rolled her eyes and started down the hall, the correct way this time.

"Who was that dude?" Alfred asked as they all walked into the crowded lunchroom.

"The principle, Mr. Ricker," She explained.

"There you are Evan!" Matthew said excitedly and ran up to him with a group of his own.

"Hey Matthew! There're more of you?" Evan asked looking at the group behind Matthew.

"Oh yeah, this is Elizabeta, Tino, Berwald and Heracles," he introduced pointing out a girl with long brown hair, a short cheerful boy with blond hair, a tall surly man with blond hair and a boy with brown hair that looked kind of sleepy. Ludwig had also shown up with them and as soon as Feliciano saw him he jumped over to attach himself to Ludwig's arm while crying about how he'd missed him.

"Jesus, are there anymore?" Keri asked talking over Feliciano.

"Yes, where's Yao?"Ludwig suddenly asked.

"Dude, he's in the Kitchen," Alfred said loudly.

"What's he doing in there?" Ludwig snapped loudly.

"He said something about being too old for school or some crap," Alfred said, unaffected by Ludwig's temper. Ludwig sighed and stomped over to where the line was forming to get food with Feli following closely behind. Ignoring the line he shoved through the doorway to the food area, none of the other students dared bitch about it once they saw the Germans hulking form.

"Yao! What are you doing?" Ludwig shouted once he saw a boy with long brown hair tied into a pony tail.

"Why I'm serving lunch!" Yao said gesturing to the colorful food lain on outstretched tables lined with brightly colored table clothes with a dragon holding a sphere on either end. Looking around Ludwig realized that the whole kitchen had been turned into a small china town, complete with lanterns and dragon printed wallpaper, and a few very confused lunch ladies.

"I can see that, why aren't you taking classes?" Ludwig shouted back.

"Because I'm the oldest," he said like that explained everything.

"Oh the food might actually be good here this year," Evan said excitedly.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Keri cheered.

"Come and eat!" Yao said to them cheerfully. Keri and Evan didn't need any more invitation and the exchange students eventually shrugged and followed them over. Ludwig was the only one that was still trying to make sense of it.

"How did you get a job here… and get out of your classes for that matter?" He asked Yao.

"I have my ways," Yao said mysteriously and wandered off, Ludwig clearly wasn't going to get anymore out of him. When they had all gotten their food they stood back out in the lunchroom deciding where to sit.

"Let's go to the courtyard," Evan suggested as they meandered down the side of the lunchroom failing to spot a single open table where they could all fit. Following a row of lockers down the wall, they came to a large window that overlooked the whole courtyard.

"This seems like one of my pr- er- my countries prisons," Arthur muttered looking out at the large courtyard completely encircled in tall brick walls.

"Well actually," Keri explained, "This school was originally built to be a prison, but an earthquake destroyed our old high school so they made it into a school and built the prison way out of town."

"I knew I felt like I was in jail!" Francis screamed while dramatically throwing himself against the glass.

"What are you doing?" a red-faced Arthur said, pulling Francis off the glass. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Pardon moi? _I'm_ Embarrassing _you_?" Francis asked incredulously.

Meanwhile Matthew and Evan were too engaged in their own conversation and continued walking to the wall of doors leading to the courtyard. The group caught up with Arthur and Francis still bickering in the back. They all sat in a circle in the grass with their food and began chatting. Alfred elbowed Keri slightly and when she looked at him he smirked and nodded to the other side of the circle. Matthew had turned slightly and was leaning back against Evan's arm. Both were blushing slightly while still immersed in conversation with no one but each other.

"We were fucking around so much in the hallways we only have like 15 minutes left of lunch," Lovino grumbled.

"What? Lunch is only a half hour?" Antonio asked sadly.

"Yeah they're dicks," Keri said.

"How am I supposed to survive with only a half an hour to eat lunch?" Alfred asked.

"You were eating through band anyway twit," Arthur yelled at him and Keri laughed.

"Germany I missed you last class period," Feli almost cried. "Oh! I mean Ludwig"

Ludwig quickly glanced to Keri and Evan but saw that they were both distracted by Alfred and Matthew.

"You need to be more careful with our names Feliciano," Ludwig said gently.

"I know, I'm trying!" Feli said desperately, tears starting to collect in his eyes. Ludwig quickly tried to awkwardly comfort him.

"It's ok, don't cry," He said quietly while going to pat his head but he somehow ended up running his fingers slightly trough Feli's soft hair instead. Feli's sadness instantly dissipated and he grinned up at Ludwig, leaning into the touch a little. Ludwig's eyes widened at the sight, at how happy and content Feli was with just a touch from him. He glanced over to Keri who was looking right at them. He blushed all the way to his ears when she gave him a knowing wink.

"Do you like pancakes?" Matthew asked Evan randomly when their conversation had lulled.

"Of course I like Pancakes," Evan exclaimed.

"Oh well maybe I can make them for you sometime. Everyone says mine are the best," Matthew said with a light blush.

"That sounds awesome," Evan said earnestly.

"You're coming over after school today right?" Matthew asked shyly.

"Yeah… I guess so," Even hedged.

"You don't sound sure," Matthew chuckled, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Well I want to but Keri was texting me earlier… Ludwig didn't seem too sure about us coming over. I guess Feliciano had to convince him or something," Evan explained. Matthew looked as if he remembered something then seemed to become crestfallen.

"Oh yeah," He almost whispered.

"Are you ok?" Evan asked.

"Yeah… Don't pay attention to Ludwig, he's just kind of stiff," Matthew said and Evan laughed.

"If he's stiff it's for Feliciano over there," He got out between laughs and Matthew looked over to Ludwig and Feliciano. Feli had crawled into Ludwig's lap and was clinging to the blushing German tightly. Suddenly Evan's words clicked and he could feel a blush creep over his cheeks.

"Well… I can't deny that," Matthew muttered, a little embarrassed.

"Look at that, no one can deny that," Evan said still chuckling.

"Hey who has Choir next?" Antonio asked the group at large.

"Evan and I do, we can take you," Keri offered.

"Ah sweet so do I!" Alfred cheered and slung an arm around Keri who blushed and busied herself in her bag for a distraction.

"So do we!" Feliciano said excitedly speaking for the blushing Ludwig as well, who he was still clinging to.

"Oh good, I thought I was the only one," Tino said with relief.

"And Me," Elizabeta said cheerfully. "Keri, are you an Alto or Soprano? I don't know where I'll be placed yet but maybe we'll sit together."

"I'm an Alto so sing low," Keri joked. "Though he honestly told me he put me there because I can sight read."

"Yeah band kids can sight read," Evan said and he and Keri did an air five across the circle. They all chatted for a while longer until the bell rang to go to fourth period. If only they knew what craziness waited for them there. As the bell rang a slight giggle could be heard form Alfred's bag.


End file.
